Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 4
Pale Tattersail's residence Tattersail meets with Whiskeyjack, Quick Ben, Fiddler and ex-Claw Kalam. Hairlock is declared insane from his use of the Warren of Chaos – the paths between Warrens – though Quick Ben thinks he is still in control of the puppet. The Ninth squad is going to Darujhistan and must use Hairlock as their link with Tattersail. They know something of the slaughter in Itko Kan and suspect Sorry is possessed. Kalam hints at a connection between Shadowthrone and Cotillion and the disappearance of Kellanved and Dancer given the apparent conflict between the House of Shadow and Empress Laseen. They use Hairlock to investigate Shadow’s connection to Sorry. The Bridgeburners leave to investigate, when Fiddler has one of his 'bad feelings' Hood's Gate Paran lies before Hood's Gate when Oponn, the Twins of Chance interfere. Paran’s sword is named Chance. The twins agree with the gatekeeper that another life will be taken in place of Paran’s. Oponn leaves before Shadowthrone and two Hounds of Shadow arrive. Shadowthrone allows Paran to live so he can be followed to discover who opposes Shadow. Paran wanders through his own memories which seem to be manipulated by someone. He then hears the voices of Picker and Antsy who have found his body and, when they realize he still lives, call for the Healer. Tattersail's residence The guards outside the Malazan compound let the Bridgburners through who are carrying a body (Paran). Kalam warns them to get out of the way should a woman follow them. Tattersail meanwhile is laying the Deck, using a spiral pattern for a reading. The first card is Mason of High House Death; midway is Knight of High House Dark (Rake). A confrontation between Shadow and Rake is predicted. Quick Ben then appears by Warren, announcing the imminent arrival of the others. Palace, east turret Whiskeyjack and Fiddler discuss Tattersail. Fiddler then tells Whiskeyjack that something will be unleashed that night. Dujek appears and questions the sergeant about Paran's disappearance. He then confesses to Whiskeyjack that there is pressure to disband the Bridgeburners. Whiskeyjack realises the plan to infiltrate Darujhistan is designed to get the Ninth killed. Dujek tells him that if they somehow survive they can leave. Fiddler responds and implies that ten thousand soldiers are ready to rebel if Dujek wishes. Whiskeyjack also implies that should the Empress decide to outlaw Dujek, they would stand with him. Tattersail's residence The injured Paran is taken to Tattersail's residence. Kalam, Quick Ben and Tattersail await Hairlock who is pursued through the Warrens by Hounds. Mallet confirms that Paran should be dead but lives because of Ascendant intervention. They ask Tattersail to care for Paran since they are about to leave for Darujhistan. The Bridgeburners can wait no longer and leave although Hairlock has not yet appeared. Palace, east turret The Moranth are arriving to pick up the ninth however half the squad is still missing. Whiskeyjack unsuccessfully tries to engage one of the fliers in conversation, instead, he then observes the Quorl. The rest of the squad arrive, giving Sorry a hard time. Dujek observing this, questions Whiskejack about Sorry but stops when he sees the expression on Whiskeyjack's face. Tattersail's residence The Hound of Shadow Gear pursues Hairlock to Tattersail's quarters, killing the guards on his way in. Tattersail barely manages to deflect the first attack. Hairlock then tries to take Gear’s soul but Paran appears and lunges at the Hound, wounding Gear before he flees into the Warren of Shadow. Hairlock threatens both Paran and Tattersail, but Tattersail calls his bluff realizing that there's nothing that Hairlock can do against them without exposing himself to Tayschrenn's attentions. Paran and Tattersail both hear a spinning coin. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 4 04